New York's Finest Kids
by story teller K
Summary: the stabler kids point of view on Liv and El


The divorce had been finalized for about 9 months and it was around this time that thingss really began to change. If dad thought that we didnt notice then he was wrong we are the kids of one New Yorks finest cops.

"He seems alot happier these last couple of months. I positive that Liv has something to do with it . I mean we have bee hanging out with her alot more and its great I really missed her but I defeniatley think there is something going on there." Maureen told us

" I wonder how long it will take them to get together and how long before they tell us?" Lizzie stated

"There is something seriously wrong with dad if he doest see how hot she is" Dickie chimmed in

Ever since the divorce dad has seemed less stressed even with the crazy hours he works, something had changed and we first noticed it when we went to visit dad at work a few months earlier. The way he starred at her, the way he watched her when she walked, his attention never wavered from her when she talked. They openly flirted very playfully. We decided then and there to see if anything was going, so we invited Liv to lunch with us and dad. Dad helped her put her jacket on , his hand lingered just a moment on her waist she gave it a little squeeze, they smiled at each other thinking that one saw them but we did.

We knew that he loved her it was so obvious , she was the only one who could calm him down when he was angry, care for him when his life was falling apart, be able to tell how he was feeling with the exchange of a look and she protected him, she was his stability. Dad never told us this but we found out that he stayed at her apartment during the divorce, just friends sure ! But we all know that Liv wouldnt do anything whilst dad and mum were still legally married.

Just then dad walked through the door. "hey kids how was your day? Oh and Liv is coming over tonight were gonna have a movie night hope this is alright" he asked. Of course it was alright just like it had been for the past several months , each time that had a movie night they ended up snuggled up alseep on the couch.

"We have been seeing alot of Liv these past few months, anything you wanna tell us dad?" Dickie asked

" I believe i have the right to remain silent " Dad said with a chuckle

That night Liv came over and we all watched movies in the den, all of us kids scattered over the lounge and floor, dad with his arm around Liv. We had seen them like this before but lately it had began to seem more intimate. The movie ended and dad and Liv were alseep.

" they're so cute" Maureen and Lizzie said at the same time

"Leave them and off to bed " I told my younger siblings

In the morning we all decided to sit them down and find out what was going on.

"Morning guys" Liv greeted us as she untangeled herself from dad's embrace

"where do you think your going detective?" dad asked her tightening his grip around her waist and pulling her back down

"to get breakfast for our kids" she hadnt meant to say our kids it just slipped out, dad smiled realising what she had just said.

Once everyone was at the breakfast table we decided to start our investigation by interigating our prime suspects: dad and Liv.

"So dad, Liv, we i said gesturing to my younger siblings would like to know whats going on between you to?"

"And dad this time you don't have the right to remain silent" Dickie said

After several minutes of silence Lizzie said "well were waiting and we can do this one of two ways: you tell us whats going on now or we play good cop bad cop"

"We pick good cop bad cop " Liv said with a giggle

"Fine we warned you " Maureen told them

" Dad do you think that we are stupid , we have seen the way you look at each other, the flitarious interactions going on between you and not to mention the time you kissed at the precinct. Did you really think that you could hide this from us?" dickie questioned with mock anger

"Liv can we get you more organge juice? Lizzie asked her sweetly Now you know that we love you and look to you as a mother figure so we cant blame you for falling for dad and we would love it if you became our step mom. Now all you have to do is tell us whats been going on" Maureen concluded

"El your kids are hilarious and I love them and by the way I told you he saw us kiss that day" Liv said

"They paly good cop bad cop well dont they and they love you to " he said reaching across the tabel and interlocking their fingers

"We learnt from the best" Lizzie told them proudly

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury I give you the smoking gun" Maureen said pointing to there intertwined hands

"I told you they would find out their the children of New Yorks finest dectective " Liv said playfully swatting dad on the arm and giving dad a qucik kiss

With that dad explained that Liv and him had been dating for the past four months and that they were just waiting to find the right time to tell us.

2 YEARS LATER

Dad and Liv were married and things couldnt be better we love Liv and she makes dad so happy. We also have a new addition to the stabler clan, his name is Elliot junior , Eli for short and as Liv said its just what the world needs another elliot stabler.


End file.
